The present invention pertains to the field of onboard flight management systems embedded in aircraft. The invention relates to a device for reconfiguring a task processing context. The present invention notably finds its application in the management of tasks for piloting an aircraft, for example, the management of tasks originating from a system for managing alerts and procedures.